


Satisfaction

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never ending passion can strike at any time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

Once was never enough.  
  
He could never deny him.  
  
Again, they swiftly removed the unwanted clothes.  
  
The heat of the furnace making it unbearable.  
  
All you could hear was the caress of flesh.  
  
The heat their bodies made when the furnace died out.  
  
The soft moan, the fiery desire that made them burst into flames.  
  
Igniting, consuming, and then....  
  
The release of the beast as they both screamed each others name.  
  
And they rested, satiated from the love making.  
  
Sleep consumed them both seconds later.


End file.
